


I Want You

by jmtorres



Category: Witchblade (TV)
Genre: elvis costello - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-17
Updated: 2003-02-17
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: Vid about Irons's obsession with Pez and the blade.





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonibaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/gifts).



Vid: I Want You  
Music: by Elvis Costello  
Fandom: Witchblade  
Link: <http://houseoftorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/jmt-witchblade-iwantyou.avi> (please right click and save as). 54.5 MB avi.

Link updated 9 May 2019.


End file.
